Blessings and Reconciliation
by Cable Fraga
Summary: Laguna learns that he is now the proud grandfather of a lovely baby girl. His relationship with Squall has been, at best, tense. A potentially positive reunion just goes wrong. R language, violence completed Please Read and Review.
1. Suprise!

Laguna sighed trying to focus on the computer terminal. He rubbed his eyes with his hands thinking that he probably should have his eyes checked out, even though he refused because of Kiros and Ellone's urging. He chuckled at his own stubbornness. "Ah, it will do for now," he blinked several times and then focused back on his report reading.  
  
A soft knock sounded at his door. Thankful for the distraction he called for the visitor to come in, "Ellone, good morning." He smiled at his beloved adopted daughter.  
  
"Uncle Laguna, are you busy?" she asked.  
  
Laguna laughed, "I'm always busy. But I could really use a break."  
  
She walked over to him. She picked his hands up and brought him to his feet, "then let me treat you to some tea."  
  
"Tea? Your treat?? Is the world going to end?" He asked teasingly. Although, the thought struck him, usually if Ellone wanted to discuss something important she would take him out on a walk, for a drink, or a place to eat. And of course, usually it involved his estranged son, Squall.  
  
"No, not yet, but you never know," she smiled brightly. She tugged him along after her, "come on."  
  
"Hang on, I need to lock my terminal..." he pulled away and typed a bit at his computer and turned to follow Ellone.  
  
"Mmmmm," Laguna sipped his warm soothing tea.  
  
Ellone chuckled at Laguna's overreaction, but she was waiting for the perfect time.  
  
"My tea is almost gone..." Laguna watched Ellone. She was rubbing her fingers together, which reminded him of how Raine used to act when she was nervous.  
  
"We can get more..."  
  
"Not necessary, however, I would like to know what it is that you want to talk about," Laguna encouraged.  
  
Ellone smiled, "Okay... Well, it's about Squall."  
  
"Kind of guessed that..." Laguna took another sip of his tea.  
  
"Well, he's now a daddy..."  
  
Laguna choked on his tea and started coughing. The teacup spilled its contents and crashed on to the floor causing an earth shattering splintering sound.  
  
"Laguna!" Ellone stood patting him on the back.  
  
Laguna made a few gagging noises and stopped. He raised his hand indicating he was all right and cleared his throat. Several onlookers stared as their President make such a commotion. The waitress quickly rushed in to clean the mess. "Would you like some water, sir?"  
  
"No," he croaked, cleared his throat,..."Never mind, I'll take a water, and a shot of scotch if you have it."  
  
"Laguna!" Ellone scolded.  
  
"Any Liquor is fine, then..." Laguna shrugged.  
  
"Water is fine," Ellone corrected. She stared at him as the waitress scurried off with a grin.  
  
Laguna pouted, "Fine I will wait until I get back to my quarters."  
  
Ellone sighed, "aren't you happy?"  
  
Laguna stared down at the table and smirked, "Well, I suppose I am. I guess this makes me a grandfather. Hurray for me! Not only can I suck as a father, but I can really suck as a grandfather." The waitress dropped off his water.  
  
"Cheers!" he said raising his glass.  
  
"Do we have to go through this again," Ellone warned.  
  
"Go through what? I tried to make things right with Squall."  
  
"It's not your fault..." Ellone started.  
  
"Ha!" Laguna shook his head, "I leave my wife..."  
  
"To find me!"  
  
"I send you back..."  
  
"To keep me safe from Adel!"  
  
"And then I go on this damned fool crusade against this sorceress bitch, who ends up being resurrected and almost ending the world!" He slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Which would have happened sooner if you did not seal her away to begin with," Ellone sighed. This was a common discussion between the two of them.  
  
"I should have been with her, Elle, I should have kept you from being taken away. I was a horrible protector. So, Squall grew up on his own. He resents me as well he should," Laguna finishes his water. His face faltered as the anger slipped away, "I'm sorry, Elle." He propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. "So, I'm a grandfather, eh. I guess that means I'm pretty damned old."  
  
"You have never been old, Uncle," Ellone patted his arm.  
  
"I've tried with Squall. I was there when he and Rinoa got married, but he didn't say two words to me. I was there when he finally left Balamb Garden to seek a peaceful life in the country, and he barely said a word to me," he rubbed his eyes around the bridge of his nose. "I've sent him invitations to all the stupid ceremonies and such we do out here, and even when Rinoa manages to drag his ass in here, he completely avoids me at every turn. I've given up trying to have a relationship with him. I'd just would like to have a conversation with him, perhaps two sentences..."  
  
"Well, this may be different. We need to go see the baby," Ellone smiled.  
  
"What?" Laguna scoffed. "No, Ellone, it's time I leave him in peace. He loves you; you should go. But, I have given up."  
  
"Laguna, this wasn't my idea," Ellone said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Laguna looked into her sparkling brown eyes.  
  
"Squall wanted me to ask you to come."  
  
* * *  
  
"KIROS!!!" Laguna pounded on the door of his next in command. "Wake the hell up, Kiros!"  
  
"Go away, Laguna," the drowsy voice behind the door yelled.  
  
"It's important!" Laguna insisted still pounding. A tall muscular tan man with a sheet wrapped around his waist yanked the door open.  
  
"What is it," Kiros asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Wha..." Laguna looked in and saw Erica, a petite redhead, also one of the counsel members in bed holding a sheet over her chest, "oh hello, Erica."  
  
"Good morning, Mr. President," she nodded.  
  
"Staff meeting?" Laguna looked from Erica's eyes to Kiros.  
  
Kiros cleared his throat, "You were saying?"  
  
"I'm a grandfather, Kiros!" He patted the half naked man's arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rinoa had a baby, so I'm taking off to visit them!" he added excitedly.  
  
"In Windhill?"  
  
"Yes, so you're in charge, okay?" he smiled and nodded, "Great," he waved at Erica, "Bye, Erica, I hope the rumors are false about his inability to perform under pressure."  
  
Kiros' face faltered and slammed the door. He turned to Erica, "That is not true..."  
  
"Did he just say he was going to be a grandfather?" Erica asked as Kiros climbed back onto bed.  
  
"Yeah, long story, I'll explain later..."  
  
"I hope you don't feel any pressure, since you are in charge now..."  
  
Kiros looked down at himself and then looked back up and grimaced, "Okay, I guess I will explain now."  
  
* * *  
  
Since the Ragnarok had been found, several other transport ships had been made in its likeness. The people offered to make the president his own personal one, but he refused. He felt in unnecessary to make a ship only for himself since he really didn't travel that much. But on the occasion where he did travel, he usually had a ship to himself.  
  
In this particular instance, it was the Rangnarok. Laguna felt a bit at home in the ship his son had recovered from space. He stared out the window at Windhill approaching.  
  
Squall and Rinoa decided that after they were married they would leave the Garden and live a life to their own in Windhill. An area remote to what they were used to, but the peace and quiet was fulfilling. Squall also remembered Laguna's feelings of the place, and he himself felt rather attached to it in some way.  
  
The ship landed out by the hills, so that Laguna could say hello to a special person on the way. As he walked along his wife's marker and blew a kiss. "I'm going to see our grandchild now," he smiled, "wish me luck."  
  
"Come on, Laguna," Ellone gently urged.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Laguna grinned after her.  
  
* * *  
  
Ellone rapped softly on the door of a modest cottage in Windhill. Laguna clicked his tongue nervously. He tapped his foot, cracked his knuckles, and random other annoying activities out of nervousness. Ellone grabbed his hand and glared at him, "It's going to be okay."  
  
Laguna gulped and nodded as the door opened softly and Rinoa's sweet smiling face peeked through the crevice. "Ellone! Laguna!"  
  
Ellone bowed, "Good morning, Rinoa, I hope the day finds you well."  
  
"I'm so happy to see you," she brought her finger to her lips, "we have to be quiet though, Squall and the baby are asleep."  
  
Ellone and Laguna nodded acknowledging that they understood. They followed Rinoa into the cottage.  
  
"What's the baby's name?" Ellone asked.  
  
"Raine, after her grandmother," Rinoa smiled and pointed.  
  
Squall was fast asleep on the couch. His hand cupped the back of a tiny baby wrapped in pink blankets.  
  
"She's beautiful," Ellone breathed.  
  
Laguna stood in shock. It took all of his energy to not rush and embrace his children. Rinoa recognized the expression and slowly eased the baby away from Squall. Squall rustled slightly in his sleep and repositioned himself.  
  
"Here..." Rinoa motioned for Laguna to sit down. Ellone pushed to shocked man to his senses. He sat down trembling. Rinoa gently placed the sleeping bundle in his arms, after a brief lesson in holding babies.  
  
"Raine..." Laguna sighed. "She's so beautiful." He held her softly and cautiously. He wasn't familiar with this, but it definitely felt right. The baby snuggled up to him and slept. He softly touched the baby's cheek and held her hand. His eyes blinked away the emerging tears.  
  
Ellone sat down next to him, "how does it feel, grandpa?" Laguna grinned, but never took his eyes off baby Raine.  
  
Baby Raine cast a spell on Laguna and he knew it. He watched her sleep soundly and then perk up awake. He smiled at those beautiful eyes as they stared back into his face. He began to make noises and sounds just to see the baby react. He laughed several times, and lifted her up gently, supporting her neck (as Ellone kept warning him to do...) "How's the most beautiful baby girl in the world doing?" he chirped.  
  
"As nutty as always," he heard a familiar voice say to him. Laguna slowly turned to where he thought Ellone was sitting, and instead he saw the weary look of his estranged son. He wasn't quite sure what to say so; instead he looked back at the baby.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he shook his head thinking, once again, he had blown it.  
  
"No, that's okay," Squall answered quickly, "I think I understand now."  
  
"Understand...?" Laguna frowned, cradling the baby once more. She cooed a couple of times reaching up her hand. Squall let Raine clasp his finger.  
  
"It's okay, I'm the one who should apologize..." Squall said quietly. "Being a father, now, I understand..."  
  
Laguna nodded, "There's so much I..."  
  
"It's okay," Squall interrupted.  
  
Raine started a small whimper into a cry, "Oh, what do I do?" Laguna looked around for help.  
  
Rinoa walked over to him and picked up the baby, "Nothing, right now, she's hungry." Rinoa picked her up. "I will be back shortly," she grinned. "Ellone, would you like to come with me?"  
  
Ellone walked out of the room leaving Squall and Laguna alone.  
  
The silence was deafening. Neither of them said a word. Laguna kept on trying to think of the right thing to say, but was at a loss.  
  
Squall shifted uncomfortably, "I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure you would, considering..."  
  
"Anytime you call, I will come for you. I can't apologize enough for the past, but I will do all I can to be a father and a grandfather now," Laguna looked into his son's eyes. "You do have a lot of Raine in you."  
  
Squall chuckled, which surprised Laguna. This was the first time he's ever heard him chuckle, "Rinoa thinks I have a lot of you in me."  
  
Laguna smirked and the both of them shook their heads, "Nah..." they said in unison.  
  
Their continued silence was suddenly broken by an ear-piercing scream. The two of the stood and ran into the room where Rinoa and Ellone were. Rinoa laid down unconscious, blood seeping from her forehead. Ellone was slumped against the floor. Squall ran to Rinoa's side inspecting the wound, "Where's the baby??" He yelled.  
  
Laguna ran to Ellone whose breaths became shallow. "They took her..." she whispered. 


	2. The Chase

Laguna cradled Ellone in the crook of his arm, "Who took, her... Ellone, stay with me, who?"  
  
"Some men," she shook her head which apparently was a mistake as she forced her hand to her head. Laguna picked her up and laid her on the bed, "Watch them, I'll be back," Laguna started racing out the door.  
  
"She's my daughter..." Squall started.  
  
"STAY WITH YOUR WIFE." Laguna demanded.  
  
"Wait!" Squall yelled.  
  
Laguna turned quickly, "What?" and caught the handle of his gunblade before it could have pierced him in mid flight. "Thanks," he returned, but decided to keep his dislike of gunblades to himself.  
  
He raced outside the cottage and saw nothing out of the ordinary. A couple of people glanced his way curiously, but turned back to their own business. He surveyed the area, and was unable to find anything out of the ordinary. He ran to the Crossing and grabbed a guard by his lapel, "Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"  
  
"What???" the guard tried to reach for his weapon. Laguna slammed him against the wall the guard was asleep against, "Any strange people, someone running out of here with a baby, come on man, don't tell me you are completely useless," He yelled into the guard's face.  
  
"Take it easy," a neighboring guard said pointing his blade at Laguna.  
  
"Stand down soldier, or do you not recognize the President of Esthar?" He threatened.  
  
"Take it easy because I don't care if you are a god, as long as you bleed."  
  
Laguna released the other guard and stared into the eyes of the other guard, "Did you see anybody with a baby, I don't have time for muscling antics, my grandchild has been kidnapped and her mother is hanging on for dear life, do you want to be held responsible for that?"  
  
"No, milord... The only thing that might be considered out of the ordinary was a couple of people in cloaks, which is odd considering the weather, but not really that out of the ordinary."  
  
"Which way did they go?"  
  
"Down that path..." he pointed to the regular entrance.  
  
"Keep an eye out, if you find anyone suspicious, stop them, I will take the rap for it. Send medical help to the Leonhart house. Rinoa is unconscious and bleeding." The guard's eyes widened and nodded his consent.  
  
Laguna turned towards the path and ran as fast as he could, which for a 50 year old, was pretty fast. Even the new SeeD recruits would have a tough time catching up with him. He saw the people with black cloaks and stepped up the pace a bit. He couldn't worry about being quiet right now.  
  
The cloaked people caught on about being chased and ran off the path. It took all of Laguna's effort to keep up with them, but he did. He lost a son; he wasn't going to lose his granddaughter. The individuals stopped suddenly and then turned to face him. He continued his pursuit. He saw the baby wailing in the kidnapper's arms. He couldn't risk taking a shot with such an unfamiliar weapon. He closed in upon them and was stopped suddenly as he was overcome by a flash of light. And they disappeared. His mouth gaped open, he ran to the place where they stood. He looked all over the area for burn marks, magic items, even a stupid track, but the ground was completely clean. "Shit!" he cursed. He ran back the way he came but headed off course to the Ragnarok. He climbed aboard and initiated radio contact, "Esthar control, come in, this is Raganarok Zero Zero, Esthar control, come in."  
  
"This is Esthar Control, President Loire, how can we help you?"  
  
"Give me Kiros, now!" He demanded into the transmitter. He glanced out through the windows at the area where the people had disappeared.  
  
"What's going on, Laguna," he heard from the receiver.  
  
"My grandchild has been kidnapped," Laguna started.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Just moments ago. I chased the kidnappers to a point, and then they disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared?"  
  
"A flash of light appeared and then they were gone, no burn marks, nothing marks the area."  
  
He overheard a rustling of paper and conversation from the other side. "Kiros..." he spoke into the transmitter impatiently.  
  
"Laguna, Erica just handed me a technology magazine about the research of a transportation device that rework your molecules and transport you to a different coordinates."  
  
"By whom? Who wrote the article?" Laguna demanded.  
  
"It's just a submission, someone by the initials C.N., that's all I have."  
  
"Right, check with the editors and find out who this C.N. is. Why, Kiros, why the hell would they kindap a baby? Is it because of money? I will pay any ransom!!"  
  
Kiros was silent for a moment and then spoke solemnly, "We haven't received any notification for a ransom, Laguna, and I don't think that is what these people are after."  
  
"What could they possibly be after??" Laguna demanded.  
  
"Who wouldn't be interested in the daughter of a sorceress?"  
  
"The Sorceress tower... I will level that place!" Laguna yelled.  
  
"Laguna calm down. Bring Rinoa and Squall back to Esthar. Ward and I will research all we can from this end. Get here as quickly and safely as possible. Laguna, we will find her. We will find her soon, we have resources that we never had when Ellone was gone," Kiros ended the transmission.  
  
Laguna swallowed the lump in his throat. Those people will pay. His suffering was one thing, his child's suffering, and his child's child's suffering was another.  
  
* * *  
  
Laguna returned to Squall's house. Ellone greeted him at the door. She held an ice pack to her head. Laguna placed a hand on her cheek, "Are you okay," he peered deep into her eyes. He knew her well enough that she was in severe pain.  
  
"Yeah, just a bump, they are looking at Rinoa now," she said quietly. "The baby?"  
  
Laguna shook his head. Ellone covered her mouth, "No..."  
  
"We will find her, we have to get back to Esthar. I have Kiros looking into it." Ellone nodded quietly, her eyes betraying her helplessness.  
  
The medical people entered the main living area and the head doctor spoke to Laguna, "Your daughter here," pointing at Ellone, "suffered a concussion, she will be okay, just keep her awake for a bit. We gave her some herbs for the pain.  
  
"And Rinoa?"  
  
"She was hurt badly, but she will recover. We gave her something to keep her asleep for awhile, the stress of losing her baby will aggravate her condition."  
  
"Is she okay to travel to Esthar? By airship?"  
  
The doctor nodded reluctantly, "yes, but keep her steady. I don't' think anything is broken, but have her looked at by the doctors in Esthar. They have equipment that I don't have..."  
  
"Thank you, doctor," He slipped the doctor a 1000 gil note.  
  
"I can't accept this..."  
  
"Just do." Laguna ignored his protests and headed back to the bedroom.  
  
He saw Squall sitting next to Rinoa holding her hand tightly, softly running his fingers through her hair. Rinoa was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to what was going on around her.  
  
"Squall..." he said quietly.  
  
Squall looked up sharply, his face betraying any emotion he may have.  
  
"We need to go back to Esthar," Laguna said.  
  
"Where's my child?" Squall demanded.  
  
"I don't know, but what leads we do have are being investigated by my people. I saw them Squall, I saw them, chased after them..." he took in a deep breath, "They disappeared..." He saw the anger stiffen Squall's face, "Please, come back to Esthar, Kiros is investigating it. As soon as we get there, I swear, we will go and find her."  
  
Squall stared at him, "Fine..." He picked up Rinoa gently, "lead the way."  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome back, President Loire," A greeter at the presidential residence bowed.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly. "I need a doctor to look after Mrs. Leonhardt here, and I have to go see Kiros."  
  
"Right away," the greeter nodded and led them to the infirmary within the residence. The doctors came in when they saw the president.  
  
"Doctor Asenghi, please look after my daughter-in-law, she took a beating," he instructed.  
  
"Yes sir," the doctor motioned for Squall to lay her down on a gurney. He started looking into her eyes with his penlight.  
  
"Call me as soon as you have an update on her status, I will be in the main conference room with Kiros," Laguna turned to leave.  
  
"I'm going, too," Squall stopped Laguna.  
  
"Fine, Ellone, please stay with Rinoa."  
  
"Of course," she answered.  
  
"Please look at Ellone's head too, the Windhill doctor wasn't very conclusive on what all was wrong with her." He walked off quickly with Squall on his heels.  
  
* * *  
  
"C.N." Laguna read from the magazine article, "what did the editor have to say about this?"  
  
"He just said that is what he was always referred to," Kiros said, "we are working on getting a return address right now."  
  
"Dammit, we don't have time for this..." Laguna walked to one of the computer terminals in the room. He typed for a bit, "cross reference articles by a C.N." He stared as several numbers ran across the screen. Squall looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Gene therapy, monster genes having the clues to what causes defects... etc. All medical science, and then he writes about a transporter?"  
  
"They all have to do with the body, even so, molecular structures of the body," Kiros added.  
  
"Doesn't tell me where to find this fucker," Laguna pounded on the screen.  
  
"How is this connected," Squall pondered out loud.  
  
"This may help," Erica walked in with a slip of paper, "The last article by the said C.N. was submitted from a terminal within the sorceress' tower."  
  
Squall and Laguna looked at Erica and then back at each other. "Kiros, you are in charge," Laguna walked briskly out the door.  
  
"Laguna, you can't leave."  
  
Laguna froze and turned around, "I can and will, if something happens to me, you are fully capable of taking control. This is not just a mission to save the earth; this is my grandchild. I'll be damned if someone other than me and Squall save her."  
  
"I would like to lend a hand," A voice from behind Laguna and Squall said, "especially if it means killing people."  
  
They turned into the haughty face of Siefer who was bouncing his gunblade against his shoulder.  
  
Laguna looked at Squall, who nodded.  
  
Laguna looked back at Seifer, "Fine, but clear it with us before you kill someone."  
  
Seifer mocked a salute. "Aye." 


	3. The Sorceress' Tower

Laguna pushed past Seifer and headed down the hall towards his corridors.  
  
"Laguna..." Squall protested.  
  
Laguna stopped him with a raise of his hand, "it will only take a minute and we will be on our way."  
  
Squall clenched his jaw tightly, his anger evident in his eyes. Seifer kept a steady pace after them.  
  
He whistled in admiration, "Esthar treats their presidents well."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Squall looked over at him in disdain.  
  
Siefer regarded him derisively, "Fujin, Raijin, and I were here to take in the sites. They are satisfied with museums and shit, I prefer to see action. I figured something was up with all the buzz of activity around this place. I heard an opportunity to kill things." He shrugged.  
  
"Right, in here," Laguna lead them into his quarters. Laguna crossed the room and dug around some machinery that was stacked into a corner. Seifer leaned against the wall, not making any attempt to hide his boredom. Squall looked on quietly and small sparkle of light caught his attention. He turned toward it and found picture frames propped on a ledge against a wall.  
  
Normally, it wouldn't be his business, but Squall's interests were perked. He recognized the form of Raine. He remembered being in Laguna's head and his undeniable attraction to this simple woman. He picked up the frame and grinned softly. He then looked and saw a picture of Rinoa and him at their wedding.  
  
"Think fast," he heard and turned to catch what looked to be a box of ammo.  
  
"What's this?" Seifer asked after he caught his.  
  
"Something special I concocted for the gunblade," Laguna picked up his weapon of choice, the machine gun. As brightly oiled as if new, he examined the chamber to the side making sure it wasn't loaded and started to load his machine gun.  
  
"But I'd wait until the right moment to use it," Laguna added.  
  
Squall opened the box and saw what looked like regular shells, but painted a bright red. He slipped the bullets in his side bag.  
  
"Let's go," Laguna ordered.  
  
* * *  
  
The Jeep they rented had seen better days, but it would suffice for this particular mission. All he needed was to piss the rental place by destroying yet another car. And something told him that this vehicle wouldn't make it back in pristine condition. He felt the clerk was in fact relieved to see him choose this vehicle. The jeep was not exactly the princess of the kingdom, more like the jester on a bad day. However, Laguna's requirements... It goes. It goes fast. It doesn't have to go smooth.  
  
"Shit, Laguna," Seifer yelped from the back seat as the jeep took another sharp turn on a rocky path. His knuckles turned white from grasping the passenger seat trying to keep him from being flung from the speeding vehicle.  
  
"I said hold on," Laguna shouted as he forced to steer the vehicle clear from a rock.  
  
"NOT what I signed on for," Seifer grumbled.  
  
The jeep halted suddenly in front of a looming dark tower.  
  
"The sorceress tower?" Seifer frowned.  
  
"Yes, its purpose was to control sorceresses in the world from becoming..."  
  
"Ultimecia," Seifer finished his sentence for him. "But she's gone, what's it still doing here."  
  
"Preventative Maintenance," Laguna voiced with sincere repugnance.  
  
"You're the president, why don't you stop it?" Seifer recognized the obvious disdain in Laguna's voice.  
  
"It's not Esthar's jurisdiction. We fund it." Laguna waved to cut him off, "It's a counsel's decision, I just voice my opinion. I'm sure my actions here will definitely lose me my presidency. Unless..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Halt!" Guards at the entrance called to them.  
  
"What?" Laguna stared back, annoyed.  
  
"You have no authorization here," The guard walked up to him.  
  
"So, the president of Esthar can't come on a friendly visit?"  
  
"Sorry, sir, our orders..."  
  
"Seifer," Laguna waved his hand. With that Seifer tightly grabbed the soldier from behind, using the force of the butt of his gunblade to dislodge the soldiers rifle, and then knocked the guard to the ground. Squall turned to the other guard, however he scurried inside.  
  
"What are your orders and who gave them to you?" Laguna looked at the guard laying prone to the ground with Seifer's boot putting pressure on this back, pointing the gunblade to the guard's head.  
  
"Counselor Vaja, sir, and basically not to allow anyone in without clearance."  
  
"I see, and how do I get clearance?"  
  
The guard shook his head, "Vaja informs us of visitors allowed."  
  
"So, he has a guest list."  
  
"And we'd better hurry, or everyone will know about us,..." Squall pointed at the entrance, "His buddy ran inside and I'm sure we won't be alone for long."  
  
"Thank you for your help," Laguna nodded at Seifer who used the base of his gun blade to knock out the soldier cold.  
  
Laguna lead the way into the tower, which Squall recognized only way too well. He despised this place, especially after they took Rinoa from him. Took her away right after he found her again.  
  
Several workers in lab coats looked up briefly at the men running by, but then thought nothing of it. Laguna stopped at a door and knocked.  
  
"Christine, I told you to leave me alone!!!" a frustrated voice shouted.  
  
Laguna rolled his eyes, and forced his way through the door with his foot.  
  
An elderly gentlemen, with very little hair left and thick glasses looked up, "The door was unlocked, President Loire."  
  
"Chancellor Vaja," Laguna smirked, "I noticed you are not too friendly with visitors."  
  
"If you had simply called ahead..."  
  
"Can we skip the stupid talk?" Squall bursted out, "Where is my child!"  
  
"Stupid talk, indeed," scoffed Vaja. "Why would I know where your daughter is?"  
  
"Ahhh..." Laguna stepped casually over to the man's desk, "If you wouldn't know, how did you know it was a 'daughter'?"  
  
Chancellor Vaja stood at his desk, "Laguna, I am not sure what you are implying..."  
  
Laguna shot a look at Squall and tilted his head. Squall responded by shoving the chancellor up against the wall, placing the blade against a tender area on the Chancellor's neck.  
  
"I'm sure you are Chancellor," Laguna turned and faced the old man's terminal.  
  
"You have no jurisdiction!"  
  
"When it's my grandchild, I don't need jurisdiction. Tch tch... such a flawed security system."  
  
At that moment several guards flooded into the room.  
  
"Call them off Vaja, or your dead," Laguna warned without looking up. Squall placed more pressure on the blade, a little blood trickling off the Chancellor's neck.  
  
Seifer turned to the guards, "Let's see... 1, 2, 3... 13 against 1. An unfair advantage," he grinned his trademark grin that usually ended in violence, "are you sure you shouldn't call in 3 or 4 more to even it up?" he added.  
  
"Chancellor!" Laguna reminded him.  
  
"Stay back!" the Chancellor whined.  
  
"What's this?" Laguna raised an eyebrow. He focused on the Chancellor's computer "The SASN project? We prohibited the continuation of that project, chancellor."  
  
"You are not our only means for survival," Chancellor growled.  
  
"Survival? That is an interesting way to put it considering the position you are in." Laguna stood and walked over to what looked like narrow filing cabinets.  
  
"Laguna!" the Chancellor yelped.  
  
"That's President Loire, I would also like to know what else you have been using survival money for..." he looked at a number pad on the back. He punched a couple of keys and the doors slid open. "More DNA and metabolic research," he glanced over several labeled tapes within the drawers. "C.N.?" he pulled the tape out.  
  
"Chancellor Vaja, who is this CN, and where is he?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Are you saying things happen within this tower that you don't know about?"  
  
"Right, and I know nothing about him... Kill me if you have to..." he blurted out.  
  
One of the guards made a move, to which Siefer made an expert shot at the arm of the brave guard. The guard grabbed his arm and fell back.  
  
Laguna gave Seifer a look, to which Siefer replied, "I didn't kill him..."  
  
Laguna stepped back over to the chancellor's desk and rummaged around with a transmitter. He spoke into the microphone. "People of Sorceress' tower, please report immediately into the Chancellor's office. This is not a drill, report immediately to the Chancellor's office."  
  
"They won't come," the Chancellor scoffed.  
  
"Squall, kill him..."  
  
The Chancellor screamed, "no!"  
  
"Are you ready to talk?"  
  
"I can't..."  
  
Soon the room filled with several workers, each with ashen faces at the scene being played out in front of them.  
  
Laguna grinned warmly, "Hello, employees, workers, and scientists of sorceress' tower. As you see, your chancellor is in quite a predicament, and frankly, we will not hesitate to kill him. However, the problem is, my granddaughter is missing. The only link I have is a 'C.N' who posted some articles from terminals within this facility. Now, this is not the wisest political move, but we will kill the Chancellor and pretty much everybody else, unless someone comes forth with either my granddaughter, or information."  
  
The shocked faces stared back at him.  
  
"Fine, Squall..."  
  
The Chancellor gasped.  
  
"Stop!" a female voice called.  
  
"Christine," the chancellor breathed.  
  
A beautiful woman in her early 40's with striking looks stepped forward from the crowd. "C.N. is Copel Narxon. He used to work here..."  
  
Laguna tilted his head, "used to?"  
  
"Christine stop!" the Chancellor begged. "He'll kill you..."  
  
"Not before we do..." Seifer smirked.  
  
"Seifer," Laguna warned.  
  
"Randall, it doesn't matter anymore, he crossed the line." Christine insisted.  
  
"Copel Narxon?" Laguna raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'd use C.N. too if I were him..." Seifer joked.  
  
"Yes," Christine nodded. "A brilliant scientist, however a bit warped in his beliefs. He's done extensive studies in DNA, metabolic rate, etc. He was on his way to develop a transportation device before he defected."  
  
"Defected? From this place?" Seifer sneered.  
  
"Yes," Christine stared back at Seifer. "You may not approve of our research, however we do not kidnap people against their will."  
  
"Why is he so dangerous that the Chancellor would rather die than tell us who he is?" Laguna leaned forward on the desk.  
  
"He's obsessed... a loose cannon. He's threatened to use SASN against us..."  
  
"SASN?" Squall asked.  
  
"Security Against Special Nations... he's found a way to manipulated biological warfare chemicals to destroy certain types of people with certain DNA's. His research was never completed, as Laguna pointed out the funding was dropped and we refocused our efforts elsewhere.  
  
"He's always thought we moved too slow in our research against sorceresses. It's an obsession for him to find a way to stop the existence and blood line of sorceresses in general."  
  
"Is that what he wants my daughter for? The bloodline of a sorceress?" Squall demanded.  
  
"I don't know,..." Christine shook her head. He left a while ago... He took some people and they are in the mountains somewhere to the north of here. I believe it's in a valley of some sort, I'm sorry I can't tell you much more, I just don't know."  
  
Laguna chewed on his lip briefly and typed into the terminal in front of him a bit longer. "Fine. Let's go."  
  
Squall dropped the Chancellor who fell against the wall and slumped to the floor. Christine ran to his side. The guards made a move towards them. "NO!" Christine demanded, "Let them go."  
  
Laguna lead Squall and Seifer through the crowd of angry guards and shocked employees.  
  
The Chancellor took a couple of deep breaths and Christine helped him to his feet. He looked at his terminal, "system wide format... 76% of data banks completely erased… DAMMIT LAGUNA!!!" he belted, the sound of which echoed down the corridors.  
  
Laguna chuckled as he jogged out of the tower.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that will hurt your political career?" Squall asked.  
  
"Like I give a damn about my political career... At any rate, if news of the SASN got out, they'd be destroyed. The people don't take too kindly to any kind of biological warfare."  
  
"I thought that was Copel's doing."  
  
"Vaja still had the data on his computer. Seems as if he was wanting to use it as a bargaining mechanism."  
  
"I'm not sure if he's smart or stupid..." Seifer commented.  
  
"I guess I'm not exactly smart for allowing such a corrupt person to live," he sighed. "But anybody with a woman like that can't be too bad."  
  
They jumped back into the Jeep heading north to the mountains. 


	4. Fortress Within the Mountains

Laguna slowed the vehicle to a stop and stood to look around. "Where the hell is this place...?" he said to the sand and the rocks of the mountains.  
  
"In a valley," Seifer remarked.  
  
"Do you SEE any other valleys?" Laguna yelled back him.  
  
"I haven't been paying attention..."  
  
"Shh..." Squall put his gloved hand in front of Laguna. He pointed off into the distance. "Looks like a patrol..."  
  
Laguna squinted his eyes, "Ah ha..." Laguna jumped over the side of the jeep, "let's go."  
  
"Walk, all the way over there?" Seifer complained.  
  
"I doubt this place will be as easy to take as the sorceress tower. Not to mention, I have no idea how to get around in here."  
  
"Stealth and slow it is, then." Seifer shrugged.  
  
Laguna and Squall watched the patrols closely for an hour.  
  
"Guys, I'm getting a cramp..." Seifer complained.  
  
"Shhh!" they both admonished him.  
  
"Geez..."  
  
"Once we get my daughter out alive, you can shoot your place out of here," Squall whispered.  
  
"Goody..."  
  
"Now!" Laguna ducked in swiftly to the door in the side of the mountain.  
  
The exterior of the complex betrayed the interior. Outside where there was nothing but sand and rocks as far as the eyes could see. On the inside, stainless steel seemed to be the main theme in the decorator's mind. Everything was pristine and clean. Not a spec of sand could be seen in the well-lighted corridors.  
  
The party eased their way down the hallway, having not seen a soul.  
  
"How the hell do we blend in?" Seifer wondered aloud.  
  
Laguna ignored his comment and continued on looking about. "Lovely... looks like we will have to split up," he pointed down several hallways forked off. He headed down the center corridor while Squall and Seifer went down the other paths. The walls seemed to buzz with electricity, which raised the hairs on the back of his neck.  
  
He really didn't like this place. The longer he walked inward, the more he wanted to run out of there. There was more than just "science" going on here. He hugged the wall and continued on cautiously, his machine gun at the ready in a moment's notice.  
  
He stopped at a door. He tried to listen for anything, but didn't hear anything but the buzz of electricity. He sighed, and opened the door.  
  
He stood shocked. His eyes met with a girl with long dark hair and brown eyes. Beautiful brown eyes, brown eyes he thought he'd never look into again. He whispered, "Raine..."  
  
She looked back at him with blank eyes, "Can I help you sir?"  
  
It couldn't be her; she was dead. Not only dead, but if she were still alive, she'd be 23 years older. But he remained astonished.  
  
"Science is a wonderful thing, isn't it, President Loire." Laguna spun around on his heel and came face to face with a man in his early forties with prematurely gray hair that actually looked silver. His face was lined with age and sleeplessness. His eyes were a sharp cold menacing blue. His thin fingers removed his wire-framed glasses and placed them in the pocket of his white lab coat. "Unfortunately, you are not welcomed here." The man motioned his hand and before Laguna had a chance to react a splitting pain came from the base of his skull knocking him out cold.  
  
* * *  
  
Laguna's eyes opened but immediately shielded them from the bright overhead lights. "Shit," it hurt to squint even. It took him a minute to get his wits about him. He shielded his eyes with his arm to try to scan the room again.  
  
He saw a woman looking over him, "Are you okay?"  
  
Her voice! His eyes widened, he sat up straight and the pain caught him off guard. He fell off the side of the table he was laying on straight on the floor. "At least I didn't hit my head..." he thought.  
  
"Sir!" the girl called.  
  
"What do you want?" Laguna groaned scooted up against the wall, figuring if he needed to make a stand, he could at least use the wall for support.  
  
"Sir, take it easy, you got a bad bump on your head," she gently moved his arm from his head and tried to coax him up again.  
  
"Who are you?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" the girl tilted her head. Just like she used to do. One of the many ways she made his heart melt.  
  
"You... remind me.. of someone..."  
  
"Raine," she responded simply, "now, get back on the table."  
  
"That's impossible!" he barked, his eyes betraying his physical and emotional pain.  
  
"How so?" she asked. She squatted down in front of him.  
  
"You look exactly like her," he reached out with his hand to touch her face, she quickly jerked back.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea who you are talking about. I've been here all my life. Now please," she stood, "get back on the table. I want to help you."  
  
"Why?" he asked, really buying time as he was having a hard time trying to stand up.  
  
"Because, I was instructed to. And besides, you are hurt."  
  
"But you people hurt me," he argued.  
  
She sighed, "Would you please let me help you?"  
  
Laguna's headache was throbbing beyond belief. He thought even if she killed me that would be an advantage over this. He finally resigned and climbed back on the table. He figured he must've looked like a total idiot. But then why did he care? His grandchild was still kidnapped. This girl looks so much like the love of his life, but she wasn't she couldn't have been. He had no idea where his son was or rather if he was in trouble. His heart couldn't help but throb when the girl came near him. He commanded it to stop, but its rebellious nature complimented his.  
  
"You've said you've been here al your life, how long has this place been here?" Laguna asked and then winced when she dabbed at the back of his head.  
  
"About 2 and a half, three years," she answered.  
  
Laguna frowned, "What?"  
  
"Oh," she smirked, "I am a genetically engineered person. I'm based on a living person who died several years ago. They used some of her DNA to make me. In those 3 years I have basically been implanted with knowledge and what not as if I were 25 years old.  
  
"A clone?" Laguna shook his head, "how was the DNA retrieved?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not exactly privy to such information. I do my job as Mr. Naxon lays out for me," she shrugs and that's it.  
  
Laguna's mind raced. She was a clone of Raine. The only DNA they could've gotten was if they retrieved her body from where it was buried. But the grave looked untouched when he saw it earlier. But then they had that transportation device. He watched her closely. She moved like Raine, she talked like Raine; her business like matter was like Raine. She was Raine, except for she wasn't. She was made to be a distraction to him. They knew that they would've taken my granddaughter.  
  
"Does your job involve kidnapping?"  
  
"Kidnapping?"  
  
"Yes stealing children from where they belong. When they are at the tender age to suckle at their mother's breast? Is that what working for Mr. Naxon means?"  
  
She looked startled, "If it is for the greater good..."  
  
"Who is Mr. Naxon to determine the greater good?" Laguna glared at her. This was not Raine. Raine stood up for what was right.  
  
"He's a very intelligent man..." She started.  
  
"I'm sure he's reminded you of that several times." Laguna scoffed. "You're not a clone, you are a drone. A drone to serve his meglomaniacal purposes."  
  
"I... no..." Raine frowned.  
  
"Is beating me over the head for the greater good?"  
  
"You were in his way..."  
  
"That's life, doll. People get in each other's way; people disagree because everybody thinks they are doing what is better for the greater good. No one man has it all down pat, especially one that kidnaps babies," he scolded her.  
  
Raine stared at him hard. Laguna began to feel like an idiot. She didn't know better, he was taking his anger out on her. Her eyes started filling with water.  
  
"No, Raine..." his expression softened.  
  
"You're wrong!" She threw down the bandages. She shook her head. "I was supposed to help you and all you do is insult everything I believe in. I can't do that. I don't have to listen to this."  
  
"Does the truth hurt that much?" Laguna winced, why did he move his head so much?  
  
"Truth?" Raine cocked her head to the side. Her expression changed as she walked up to him, "I know that the person I was cloned from was someone you loved dearly." She placed her hand on Laguna's thigh.  
  
"She was my wife..." Laguna said huskily. His eyes darted down at her hand. "What are you..."?  
  
"I know what kind of truth men want," she grinned lustfully. Her hand slid up his thigh and her face closed in on his.  
  
"What are you doing??" he grabbed both of her wrists and forced her back.  
  
"I thought that is what men wanted, I don't mind really," she looked at his eyes.  
  
"What have they done to you here?" He scowled back at her.  
  
"Is that not true?" Her face restored back to innocence.  
  
"No, not a real man," he said. "Do you know what love is?"  
  
"It's not necessary," she shrugged.  
  
"It's necessary! Love is the reason for living! Our love for our neighbors, our love for our children, our love for our mates, it's the act of giving of one self and receiving love in return. My grandchild is somewhere within this complex, undergoing who knows what, and I'm trapped here with one messed up clone," he ranted.  
  
Her eyes were horrified. Laguna realized he still held her wrists, and then dropped them. "I ... I'm sorry, please I didn't mean to hurt you. My granddaughter is lost; I have to find her again. She's my chance to make it right. I was a horrible father... I've got to bring her back, not just cause she's my chance, but she needs her mother, her mother needs her... I'm rambling..." Another shock of pain radiated from the back of his head. He grabbed his head tightly.  
  
Raine saw that and picked up fresh bandages from the side of the counter. She silently moved his hand and applied ointment to his wound. She used a glue like substance to close the wounded and put a small cloth pad over. She wrapped his head a couple of times with the wrap and fastened it closed. She went back to the counter and came back with a small white pill. "Here, take this," she said solemnly, "It will help with the pain."  
  
"No," Laguna refused. He stood back up and balanced himself on the table, "where's my gun."  
  
"I don't know," she answered.  
  
"Are you forcing me to stay here," he glanced back up at her.  
  
"No," she shook her head.  
  
"Then I'm leaving," He said quietly.  
  
"I have to tell my boss..."  
  
"Then tell your boss." 


	5. Blasting the Way Out

Laguna stared at Raine waiting for a boss, but she looked away. He quickly scanned the room, ignoring the pain. He saw a device hooked up to the wall on what looked to be a charger. He slipped it off and it fit neatly onto his knuckles. He clenched his fist feeling that it fit comfortably. This device was used to help restart a heart, as it were, using several volts of electricity.  
  
He went to a closet and looked through several different white coats. He found one that fit barely, not many scientists work out. He kept his hair tucked into the coat.  
  
He turned to Raine, "Aren't you going to call your boss."  
  
"When I get around to it," she said quietly.  
  
He flashed her a grin.  
  
"Find your granddaughter and get out of here," she ordered.  
  
He gave her a sharp nod, and she exited the room.  
  
Raine looked after him and sunk down to her knees.  
  
* * *  
  
Laguna scanned the area; everything looked the same. He put his hand with the handheld device in his pocket. He walked down the hallways trying to look like he belonged. He finally heard voices at the end of a hall. He backed up against the wall and listened.  
  
"The research lab has to be this way..."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Cause we looked everyplace else."  
  
"Where the hell is Laguna,"  
  
Laguna rolled his eyes and turned the corner, "here I am." He looked at both Squall and Seifer heading up towards him. The men both aimed their gunblades at him and then eased off.  
  
"You've seen better days," Seifer motioned to his head.  
  
"Yes, I've had a run in with our 'C.N.' You?"  
  
"Haven't see shit. This is a freakin' maze. Squall and I met up at one end and just looked around. It's a ghost town of some sort."  
  
"That's strange, seeing how heavily guarded this place is," Laguna looked around. "Of course, unless somehow everything is not exactly real..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Laguna didn't respond and started feeling across the walls. His hand stopped as he bumped it against something, "holograms..."  
  
He turned the knob, but it didn't turn. "It's a door, shall we break in?"  
  
"Why not?" Seifer shrugged. Laguna stood back while Seifer aimed at the place where his hand was. He expertly fired a shot at the spot. Laguna tugged on his gloves and opened the door.  
  
"You know you could've knocked." Copel Naxon looked up nonchalantly at the intruders.  
  
"We could've..." Laguna nodded.  
  
"I see Raine has taken care of you," he smiled coarsely.  
  
"Raine?" Squall turned to Laguna. Laguna waved him off.  
  
"That was rather nice of her since one of your men knocked me senseless."  
  
"An amazing creation, isn't she?" He gloated, "and I assure you she's accurate in every way. I can see why you enjoyed her so much."  
  
"Son of a bitch," he grabbed his jacket and shoved him up against the wall. He pulled out his handheld device. "Tell me why I shouldn't shock you to hell."  
  
"Because you wouldn't find your granddaughter in time," he replied haughtily.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Let me explain a little of what I do here. See, I am looking to perfect humankind." He grinned, "like me." Guards filed into the room but Squall and Seifer held nothing back in dispatching each as they came in.  
  
"Finally, something I feel good about!" Seifer yelled as he nailed two in one shot.  
  
"Do you give a damn about your people here?" Laguna desperately tried to reason with the man.  
  
He scoffed, "they all know what they are here for."  
  
"You are sick," Laguna growled.  
  
"No, I'm a visionary. You are so limited by your own morals and emotions, it's sad truly. Through intellect and logic we will have a Utopia."  
  
"Utopia for whom, you?"  
  
"Well, ruled by me, of course," he grinned madly. "Forever..."  
  
"Bullshit," Laguna lost his restraint and put the pad up against the man's chest and let maximum voltage ride the man's body.  
  
Copel screamed and slumped down and the smell of burnt flesh filled the room. Laguna dropped the electric device. "Power is drained."  
  
"Why the hell did you do that? How are we going to find Raine??" Squall shouted.  
  
"He wasn't going to tell us anything. I've had enough madmen banter for the day. Somewhere has to be the controlling mechanism for the holograms."  
  
"Where the hell would that be?" Laguna turned to see Squall standing, breathing heavily, sweat drenched his brow and his face had all but given up hope.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Listen, old man..." Squall started, but was interrupted when the door opened.  
  
A small woman poked her head, "please don't shoot me..."  
  
Laguna motioned for Squall and Siefer to stand down.  
  
"Raine," Laguna said to the woman peering in at them.  
  
"I know where the baby is, follow me."  
  
"How can we trust you," Laguna crossed his arms.  
  
"Here," she tossed Laguna his machine gun, "I didn't call my boss."  
  
Laguna caught his machine gun and smiled, "damn you're strong."  
  
"Not really," she breathed. "Hurry."  
  
She ran down several corridors, Squall and Seifer keeping pace with her. Laguna was having a harder time forgetting about his splitting headache, but he pushed it out of his mind.  
  
She stopped at a wall that looked like every other wall and placed her palm against the wall. The wall vanished and a sliding door appeared. She typed a code in a keypad and the door slid open. "Right in here," she pointed.  
  
"After you," Seifer motioned.  
  
"Fine," she walked in and several workers in lab coats looked up from computer terminals. A baby's whimper caught Squall's and Laguna's attention. They saw the baby in a small glass cradle with several suction cups over her.  
  
"Transference process initiated," a woman's voice reported.  
  
"My daughter!" Squall called and ran over to her. He shoved the women over the baby away and picked her up close to him. He wrapped her in the sheet that was on the mattress and removed the suction cups. The baby started to cry; however when pressed to her father's chest warmly, she calmed.  
  
"How sweet," a familiar sick voice called over from the entrance, "put her down."  
  
Squall turned and saw the room filled with over a hundred guards and scientists. Copel stood with his arm locked around Raine's neck.  
  
"Why can't people stay dead?!?" Seifer roared.  
  
"What, you think a few thousand volts can kill me?" he laughed, "it gives me the tingles, but that's about it."  
  
Laguna and Seifer were backed up with Squall against the wall.  
  
"Fuck this shit," Seifer aimed his gunblade.  
  
"No!" Laguna stopped him, "He's got Raine."  
  
"She's a clone, give it up."  
  
"No," he looked at Raine's eyes, "she's something more. She helped us."  
  
"How the hell do you propose to get out of here?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to hear that too," Copel grinned evilly. "Really, what you are doing is useless. Do you realize the potential of that child?" he pointed. "Oh come now, Laguna don't play dumb."  
  
Laguna looked puzzled, "What are you talking about, madman."  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" Copel chortled, "Wow, you really didn't know, what a fool. The real Raine, not this pathetic life form, she was a sorceress."  
  
"What?" Laguna and Squall resounded.  
  
"Your Grandchild has sorceress blood from both sides. She could potentially be the most powerful being in the world. I'm willing to offer her that, the chance the rule the world, as my queen. With her magic and my intelligence, we could populate the world with amazing beings. The world will reach its next step in evolution, perfection. Why must you slow down science? I don't under... " He paused staring forward and then slipped to the floor. Raine lifted up a syringe, smiled and tossed it behind. She flew to the ground and ducked under a table.  
  
"Get out of here!" she yelled.  
  
Laguna pulled out red ammo from his pocket and aimed at the soldiers that were in a brief state of confusion, "Bye!" he fired. A huge blast resounded in the room and the soldiers were blown away with the wall. Those who weren't blown away were on fire, literally. Laguna ignored the screams as he pulled Squall along with him. Squall held the baby tightly against his chest while balancing his gunblade in his other hand. Not his preferred arm, but it will have to do.  
  
As they entered the corridor, everything changed. The pristine metal walls were replaced with white washed pathways.  
  
"This way," Seifer guided. A guard would jump out in front of them, which Seifer would dispatch immediately. "I love my job."  
  
At the entrance of the mountain several guards surrounded them.  
  
"Use the ammo!" Laguna ordered. Seifer dropped a round into his blade, cocked it and blasted in the direction of the route towards their jeep. The ammo had the same effect as before, but instead blew away part of the mountain as well.  
  
"I've got to get more of this stuff," Seifer replied admirably.  
  
"Hurry!" Laguna ran to the Jeep with Squall in tow, Seifer bringing up the rear. Guards still came after them shooting.  
  
"Shit!" Seifer shouted. Laguna turned and saw him on the ground wincing in pain. He had blood trailing from his leg. "Go on, I will get myself out of this."  
  
"Hardly," Laguna picked him up propping him up against him, "Use me as support."  
  
Seifer kept the pace amazingly considering his injury. They reached the jeep, however the guards were closing in.  
  
Laguna looked back. He revved up the engine and took off. Squall reached into his pocket and handed Seifer the red shell, "give them something to remember us,"  
  
Seifer grinned, and loaded the ammo in his gunblade. Looking over the back of the jeep he took his shot. A big explosion gave way to the sound of the mountain crumbling, "What the hell..."  
  
"I hadn't fully tested the effects," Laguna remarked stoically. He gritted his teeth as he shifted into gear.  
  
"That girl... ... Laguna, I'm sorry," Squall said quietly.  
  
"I can't hear you..." he floored the accelerator.  
  
* * *  
  
Laguna spent the next couple of days with his son, daughter in law and granddaughter. He made every possible gurgling noise known to man. He would hold his grandchild for hours just talking to her about his day, and then leave them at night.  
  
He enjoyed looking on while Rinoa held the baby gently and softly stroking her hair, as Squall bent in to kiss Rinoa on the forehead. He couldn't help but feel very proud of his son.  
  
He offered them a place within the mansion. He could keep them safe, he promised. Although they appreciated his offers, they yearned for their simple home in the country. Their good-bye had many tears, and promises to be careful, and promises to visit.  
  
Laguna kissed his grandchild and Rinoa, wishing them well. He offered his hand to his son. Squall looked into his eyes, and smiled. He pulled him into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you, you old man."  
  
Laguna chuckled and patted him, "Old? You wanna eat those words?"  
  
"See ya," Squall waved as he boarded the Ragnarok with his family.  
  
"Things going well?" Ellone snuck up behind him.  
  
Laguna's smiled from cheek to cheek, "Couldn't be better."  
  
"Still concerned about their safety?"  
  
"Windhill Security will receive an extremely generous donation specifically to better train and enforce guards," he shrugged.  
  
"Come, let's talk about it over tea." She smiled back at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Laguna returned to his office. He looked at his terminal for about five minutes, realizing he wasn't going to get anything done that day at all. He drummed his fingers on his desk, amusing himself with the eclectic designs on the desk that Esthar was famous for. He made a scraping motion with this thumb against the surface, not really thinking about anything.  
  
He looked over to his framed pictures. He smiled at his newest one, Rinoa smiling with pride while holding her baby. He picked up his picture of Raine, his Raine. He dusted off the glass and wrinkled up his face. "I almost had you again..." he shook his head. That wasn't Raine. That was another girl. Another amazing girl... who was way too young for him. She didn't deserve what she got in life, she deserved... deserved more. He put the frame back down on his desk.  
  
A small rapping sound came from his door. He took a second to break from his trance and look at the door.  
  
"Come in," he called, thinking it was probably Ellone.  
  
The door opened slightly, and a young woman stepped in, "President Loire?"  
  
"Yes," Laguna frowned.  
  
The small frame of the woman came in and a demure smile spread across her lips, "may I come in?"  
  
"Raine..." Laguna gasped.  
  
  
  
A/N Now, really, I am not that cruel to end it here, but this is where the tone of the story does take a different turn… Look for something of a continuation… Her Return. 


End file.
